Laisse moi changer ton destin
by Elizabeth Chapelier
Summary: Après une blague douteuse , des ordres d'une voix inconnue et un monologue avec une statue , Maxime se retrouve coincé dans une histoire pour enfant que ça grand-ma' lui racontait ,dans son malheur il ne trouve qu'une chose à faire :Changer le destin de la princesse mais dans cette histoire ,fera t'il partit du :"Happy end"?Et si changer cette histoire n'était pas une bonne chose ?


-"Regarde,la bas , il y à longtemps se dressait un château, il était grand , magnifique ,fait de marbre, de rêve et d'espoir .Ce royaume avait pour symbole le soleil et la bas aucun jour n'était faisait beau et la vie y était parfaite ...Tu sais mon chou,le plus beau la bas était sans aucun doute la famille royale...Le roi et la reine était imble et juste ...Leur fille avait disparut ,petite mais une fois revenue avec un beau prince, elle se montra tout aussi juste que ses parents ...

-Au oui!Raconte moi l'histoire grand ma' .Suppliai-je

-Et bien tu sais ,ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Elle n'est pas revenue avec un beau prince notre princesse mais avec un voleur , un barbare , un voyou de la pire espèce mais elle était aveuglé par l'amour qu'elle lui portait ! Mon coeur c'était le premier homme qu'elle voyait!Pour elle ,il était beau ,galant, doux,...C'était un gougea !Un idiot !

-Non!Reprend du début !S'IL TE PLAAAAAIIIIIT!Criai-je

-Au début , il n'y avait qu'une jolie fille rêvant de découvrir le monde et pour cause ,elle était coincée dans une magnifique tour . Certe cette tour était belle mais ça restait une prison et rien de particularité de cette jolie blonde, c'était qu'elle avait des cheveux couleur or , long , très long, bien plus que la normal ...Elle avait vingt long mètre de cheveux .Elle passait ses journée à s'occuper comme elle pouvait , faisant le ménage , brossant ses cheveux et lisant ses trois livres .Elle faisait la cuisine , des bougies , elle colorait les mur de sa prison de couleur vive , de fresque ,... Elle vivait avec une damme agée, d'une beauté étonnante et d'un aspect bien jeune pour une mère .Les cheveux noir ébène ,la robe pourpre .Bien qu'elle soit mère, Gothel ne pensait qu'à elle .S'occupant un minimum de sa fille, juste assez pour qu'elles restent en bon terme et qu'elle puisse lui brosser les cheveux .Tu sais pourquoi cette mère si égoïste voulait brossé ses cheveux ? Parce qu'ils étaient magique ...Ils avaient le don de faire rajeunir accordant la jeunesse éternelle à la vieille branche qu'était jour , la mère partit , laissant Raiponce seule , comme à son habitude . Sauf que ce jour la , un voleur , poursuivit par les soldats royaux monta dans la haute tour pourtant dissimulé des yeux innocents .Il grimpa à la tour et parla à la blonde .Elle lui demanda d'une façon des plus polie de l'ammener découvrir le monde et le royaume .Au debut , il refusa mais l'idée d'avoir un otage lui vint à l'idée et il leur fallut une journée pour arrivé a bon port .Quand tout fut fait, le voleur n'eut plus besoin de sa belle aux cheveux d'or et les coupa , pensant pouvoir les revendre au plus fois cette ânerie faite , ses cheveux couleur or,devinrent brun et le voleur disparut ,abandonnant l'ancienne blonde et ses cheveux coupé .Quelques jours plus tard, la petite apprit que ses parents étaient en vérité le roi et la reine!Son tendre et doux voleur revint alors,la bouche en coeur présenté ses excuses en prétendant qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour n'était dupe, ils savaient que ce fameux prince n'était qu'un voleur juste la pour l'argent de la famille royale mais tout le monde se tut pour laisser le roi et la reine profiter de leur fille bien aimée . Pourtant , la princesse devint malade ,elle se fanait comme une fleure à cause de sa chevelure coupée . Son époux prit la tête du royaume profitant des richesses de royaume et des serviteur . Le royaume courait à sa perte .Le nouveau roi ignora les lois, les pactes et il se fit attaqué . Après cette attaque , il ne resta plus rien du royaume au combien magique . Pourtant , au milieu des ruines , il parait qu'une statue en or de la princesse serait encore dans les ruines du château , la princesse veillerait encore sur son royaume ."

Je l'ai regardé , grand ma' était vieille ,elle avait vu tant de chose et connaissait tant d'histoire . Je passait la plupart de mes après midi la bas et ce jour la , j'avais sept ans . J'étais sur les genoux de ma grand mère sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrais .

Tout était flou mais je me souviens d'un bruit de moteur , un bruit de freinage et puis une voiture qui redémarre pour ne laisser que le corps de ma grand ma' . Après sa mort , j'ai était recueillit par ma tante et j'ai continué à vivre .Oubliant les histoires de comptes de fée . A mes seize ans lors de la rentrée scolaire , de me suis sentit mal , horriblement mal .

* * *

-"Maxime ... Maxime . Maxime !"

Je me suis redressé , un mal de tête incroyable ne me lâchait plus depuis ce matin . Je crois que j'aurais pu subir se mal de tête si ma prof de math , madame Leux , ne s'amusait pas à me taquiner toute les trente secondes ! Leux , c'était une vielle femme , petit , peste , grosse, avec quatre ou cinq menton et une voix qui montait rapidement dans les aigus .

-"Oui madame?  
-Toi qui aime tant dormir lors de mes cours , je suppose qu'une heure de colle ne te feras pas de mal ...  
-Non m'dame mettez lui en deux ,il le mérite!Cria Paul  
-Et bien Maxime , deux heures de sommeil en plus , n'est ce pas formidable ? "

Je n'ai rien rajouté , je n'ai pas regardé Paul qui est le gars qui aimait le plus me persécuté même quand il se mit à discuté de mon comportement "intolérable" avec la prof, j'ai ouvert mon cahier et j'ai copier , tout ce que j'entendais . Le seul hic, c'était que ses derniers temps ,j'entendais des tas de choses et j'étais le seul à les entendre . Voyant que je n'écrivais que des :" suis ma voix , la où le soleil embrasse la terre tu trouveras , regarde la et aide la ." j'ai posé mon stylo et refermé mon cahier . J'étais dans ce village depuis toujours , j'avais la même classe depuis que j'étais arrivé au collège et jamais , au grand jamais , je n'avais été foutu de me faire un ami ou même une copine . J'étais pas assez beau , pas assez musclé , pas assez souriant , trop maladroit ,... J'en passe . La logique veut que si vous n'avez pas d'amis et que vous êtes désespérément seul , vous deveniez ... La tête de turc . Génial,non? Quand vous en payez les frais , c'est chient ,agaçant , douloureux , gênant , ...Que ce soit du passage a tabac ,à la tête dans la cuvette en passant par "se servir du calson de Maxime comme d'un drapeau" , il m'en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûr mais ma grande mère ne voulais pas déménagé parce que les tombes de mes parents et de ma grand-mère était ici ,le comble ? Il n'y avait qu'une école à Solaria .Ils étaient mort et tante Rose , n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre que l'on ne pouvait plus rien faire à part tourné la page et avancé , déménagé était un bon début ...La cloche à sonné marquant la fin des cours , je suis sortit comme tout les élèves , j'étais un peu en retrait de peur que Paul ne se retourne d'un coup pour m'en coller une . J'ai traversé la cours avant que quelqu'un ne m'arrête . Je me suis retourné hésitant pour voir Mélina . Mélina c'était... Une déesse , elle était belle ,intelligente , sportif et elle me faisait baver que se soit grace à son sourire ou sa détermination ou je ne sais quoi , dans chaque situation elle me semblait parfaite ...Parfaitement sexy. Je luis cours après depuis trois ans mais je ne dois pas être son genre ...

-"Dis moi maxime ... Ca te dirais de m'accompagner aux ruines ce soir ? Il y a une soirée et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion pour que l'on se voit ... Juste toi et moi ... "

Elle a sourit et moi , j'ai littéralement fondu . J'ai hoché la tête ,incapable de refuser une tel invitation . Elle m'a sourit et m'a dit l'heure . Ce soir , ça allait être une bonne soirée pour la première fois depuis mes 8 ans , l'âge où le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête .

* * *

Je suis rentré en retard . Tante Rose était la , assise dans le canapé vert du salon , se balançant comme si elle était folle . En me voyant , elle m'a presque sauté dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras et me secouer de gauche à droite en murmurant des "ho tu es revenu" ou des "toi ,ut es encore la ...". L'air commençait à me manqué quand elle me lâcha et puis elle se rassis pour se balancé , encore et encore , toujours dans sa déprime .J'ai cuit un plat préparé et l'ai posé devant elle pour qu'elle mange , moi , je grignotterai surement à la soirée . Je suis monté , j'ai fermé la porte de ma chambre lentement avant de sauter dans tout les sens en criant :" Mélanie m'a invité ! Yahou !" une bonne centaines de fois en faisant une "danse de la joie. Un sourire béha apparut sur mes lèvres . J'ai retiré mon uniforme pour prendre un jeans et un t-shirt choisis avec minussie .J'ai enfilé mes chaussures pour courir dehors en prenant la peine de faire une bise sur le front de ma tante . Alors que je refermais la porte , une voix se fit entendre , sortie de nul part .

-" Méfie toi de la belle , tu ne sais rien, tu apprendras .Suis ma voix , la où le soleil embrasse la terre tu trouveras , regarde la et aide la ."

J'ai secoué la tête , je devenais fou , je ne voyais que ça . Le soleil était encore haut , c'était normal pour une soirée :"couché de soleil" ,enfin , je suppose , je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je participe à une soirée ... J'ai bien eu l'anniversaire d'un petit nouveau à mes six ans je crois ...Je suis partit en direction des ruines , celles d'un ancien château ,grand-ma' m'en parlait souvent même si l'histoire m'échappait un peu...Il ne restait presque plus rien , il n'y avait que l'ancienne salle de balle qui était presque intacte et où trônait une statue en or de je ne sais plus qui . L'endroit n'était pas dégradé par les gens , personne ne le faisait , même pas Paul , c'était comme ça , comme si quelque chose nous en empêchait . J'ai secoué la tête trouvant mes pensées stupide , ça devait être à cause de cette maudite voix qui résonnait dans ma tête ... A penser comme ça , j'allais finir par être fou ! Ou à le paraître du moins ...

J'ai franchit ce qu'il restait du pont qui menait autrefois à la ville , j'ai monté le reste des marches jusqu'au point le plus haut de la ville ,la où se dressait le château . J'ai avancé tout droit enjambant les ruines qui le pouvait et contournant les autres pour finir ma marche devant les deux grandes portes en bois de la salle de balle . Mélanie arriva un peu , on aurait presque dit qu'elle était cachée ...Je l'ai regardé et j'ai eu une douleur aigui au crane . Pendant un moment , Mélanie avançait vers moi , un ai diabolique sur le visage et comme une vieille clef en fer forgé au tour du cou . J'ai secoué la tête pour chassé cette image et la douleur disparut en même temps que cette "vision"

-"Maxi... Je suis content que tu aies pu venir!.  
-Je suis content que tu m'aies invité .Pour une soirée ... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ...  
-Ne me dit pas que tu y a cru .  
-De quoi ?  
-Tu n'as quand même pas cru qu'une fille comme MOI belle, charismatique , intelligente , sportif , populaire ,s'intéresserait à un gars comme Toi . Tu es mon opposé , mon contraire , un échec , un empoté , maladroit , moche et aussi stupide que ses pieds . Il faudrait être cupide pour vouloir de toi .  
-Quoi? Pourquoi m'as tu invité à cette soirée alors ?  
-Il n'y a jamais eu de soirée , c'était un piège juste pour te voir souffrir .Paul!"

Paul sortit de nul part avec deux de ses amis , j'ai blêmit . C'était juste un jeu pour eux ... J'ai reculé , pour fuir et j'ai tribuché .Je suis tombé en arrière et l'un des gars m'a attrapé par le col . Mes pieds on fouetté l'air . Je voulais partir , oublier cette soirée , cette garce qui venait de me brisé le coeur et de me livrer à ses idiots! Pourtant j'étais bloqué dans les airs sous les regard amusé du petit groupe . Paul c'est rapproché pour passé son bras autour des épaules de Mélanie et la ploté comme si elle n'était qu'un objet . Il l'a embrassé et moi , je devais assister à la scène contre mon grès . Quand il en eut finit avec "Mél" ,il se rapprocha de moi , un sourir narquois aux lèvres . Son poing s'écrasa ur ma joue avec force . Je suis tombé au sol libre mais bien trop sonné pour fuir . J'ai sentit quelqu'un m'attraper et me lancer comme un vulgaire sac à patate . Je me suis redressé dans la salle de bal totalement déboussolé . Paul à sortit une clef en fer forgé , identique à celle que j'avait vu autour du coup de Mélanie lors de mon "flash" . Il a sourit alors que les portes se refermaient .J'ai couru mais pas assez vite . Les portes se sont refermé devant moi et le bruit de la seérure c'est fait entendre .J'ai regardé dans un trou dans la porte ( surement formé à cause du temps ) Paul jeter la clef comme si c'était un vulgaire caillou et partir avec sa petite bande . J'étais coincé , enfermé dans une salle de balle d'un château abandonné quels étaient les chances que quelqu'un me trouve ici? Aucune . Celle pour que ma tante se lève et prévienne la police de ma disparition ? Aucune . Celle pour que cette bande d'imbécile se sente coupable et me face sortir avant que je ne meurt ? Aucune .

J'ai senti des larmes rouler sur mes larmes , je n'avais plus pleuré depuis la mort de mes parents . Je n'avais pas pleurer à chaque fois qu'ils m'ont frappé, je n'ai pas pleuré quand ma grand mère est morte mais la tout était différent . La , j'allais mourir . J'ai hurlé et j'ai frappé les portes de toute mes force , elles étaient trop lourdes et ne bougeaient pas .J'étais fatigué , j'avais faim, je voulais rentrer , je voulais pas mourir . J'ai regardé dehors , le soleil avait commencé à descendre , d'ici , on aurait presque cru qu'il embrassait la terre ... Voila , je délire en plus .J'ai regardé autour de moi , le carlage au sol avait des reflets doré , il était sale , brisé à certains endroits et de la végétation poussait entre chaque pierre . Les murs , surement en marbre eux , étaient malheureusement toujours la et intacte,serte , ils étaient sale et couvert de plantes en tout genre mais ils étaient toujours la ... Il y avait des colonnes brisée de part et d'autre de la salle qui était éparpillée au sol . Le toit de la salle manquait à l'appel mais au moins , je savais que je ne mourrait pas asphyxié ... Mon regard c'est posé sur une chose au milieu de la salle , je me suis rapproché pour la voir . Elle brillait , ça faisait mal aux yeux .C'était une statue en or , ou aurait dit une jeune fille figée dans le temps , un large sourire éclairait son visage et ses yeux semblait pétillé de joie . Elle avait de long cheveux tressé jusqu'au cheville et elle portait une robe digne des princesses de compte , j'ai souris me rappelant de son identité.

-" Et bien Raiponce , j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? Hm? Je crois que de toute façon on a pas le choix , on va devoir partager cette magnifique prison ...Ou cercueil , tout dépend de mon état ... "

J'ai plissé les yeux parce que quelque chose derrière brillait . Je me suis rapproché déléssant un petit moment la princesse d'or . C'était une couronne, faite d'or et de diamant .Je l'ai fait tourné entre mes doigts alors qu'une phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête :"suis ma voix , la où le soleil embrasse la terre tu trouveras , regarde la et aide la ". J'avais la migraine , je me suis remis face à la princesse tout en regardant la couronne .

-"Tu sais 'ponce , on va mourir à cause de la même chose ... Quelqu'un que l'on aimait ...J'suis pas une grande perte personnelement et puis ... J'ai su ce qu'elle pensait avant de mourir mais toi ... J'aurais aimé t'aidé .Si je le pouvais , je le ferais ."

J'ai posé sa couronne sur sa tête et la ... Le monde changea . Je dois dire qu'en disant cette phrase , je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose me penserait capable de la faire ...

* * *

**_Voila , l'histoire commence vraiment après :3_**

**_A votre avis , à quoi ressemble Maxime ? Que c'est il passé ?Comment auriez vous réagi à sa place ?  
Laissez un avis , ça fait toujours plaisir :)_**

Elizabeth Chapelier  



End file.
